


Be my distraction

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, this might be the most vanilla one shot ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa gets turned on at work, and Brooke catches her trying to take care of it herself.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Be my distraction

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU HOLTZ for giving me the idea and also beta-ing <3

Watching Brooke at work is mesmerizing to Vanessa, like watching a dancer perform just for her. 

When Brooke commands her apprentices to clean her brushes or fix her model’s eyeliner, the stern tone of her voice is enough to make Vanessa blush, feel frozen to the spot as if Brooke is ordering her around. And when Brooke stares at her model intently, tongue poking out in concentration and brow furrowed as she scrutinizes every feature, every detail she’s just painted on to the model’s face, Vanessa finds herself wishing Brooke would stare at _her_ like that, look her up and down and drink everything about her in, trying to figure out what to do next. And when Brooke’s wrists flick and curve and circle, her fingers delicate on the brushes she’s holding, Vanessa can’t help but feel arousal sparking between her legs, images of where those fingers could be and what they could do floating in her mind. 

And then, worst of all, Brooke catches Vanessa staring (of course she does, she always does), and does the one thing she knows would drive Vanessa craziest. 

She winks, then turns back around and ignores Vanessa as if she doesn’t exist. 

The bathroom at the studio isn’t great - it’s small, single-user, and most of the time is out of toilet paper or soap or both. But it doesn’t really matter now, anyway, when Vanessa excuses herself from working with her own model and hustles over to the secluded hallway where it waits, locking herself in and pulling down her pants as fast as she can. She leans against the wall, lets her hand stroke herself over her panties, warming herself up as she closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. 

Brooke begins to fill up every part of her mind, invading her senses and causing her hand to move almost as if on its own. She replays every detail of Brooke’s face, her body, her lips and hands and green eyes staring, winking, looking away, while her touch gets harder, more insistent, inching up closer and closer towards her waistband so that she can finally--

“Vanessa?” There’s a soft tap on the bathroom door, Brooke’s quiet voice on the other side. “You in there, darling?”

Shit.

“I--” Vanessa feels the words die on her tongue, her throat suddenly running dry. 

Because really, what do you say when your girlfriend has been teasing you all day without so much as looking at you, and you’re in the bathroom with your hand still threatening to dip into your panties, and she’s on the other side of the door? 

“If you need help in there, you should unlock the door, yeah?” Brooke’s sickly-sweet voice she calls out again, and Vanessa can feel her heart freeze after realizing that Brooke may not be alone out there. 

“No, I’m--I’m good…” Vanessa squeaks out, heart in her chest, and there’s a pause before Brooke calls her bluff.

“Let me in, baby girl. No one’s around, you don’t have to worry.” 

Fuck it. Vanessa exhales deeply, pulls up her pants, and surges towards the door.

“So you were that horny, huh?” Brooke pushes in before the door’s even fully open, closing it again before anyone can see. 

Brooke’s tall at the best of times, though it feels like she’s grown even more to tower over Vanessa, her smile predatory but eyes soft. “Couldn’t wait for me to be done with my client?”

“I didn’t--I wasn’t--”

“What?” Brooke backs Vanessa up towards the sink again, her voice dripping with a mock sort of fuss that makes the fire between Vanessa’s legs get that much stronger, that much more urgent. “Was there some other reason, baby girl? I mean, you could have just _asked_ me, I’m sure my client wouldn’t have minded if we took a quick break…”

Vanessa hits the sink’s edge with a soft _oh_ , and Brooke closes the distance between them, grabbing Vanessa by the waist and landing a searing, nipping kiss on her neck. 

“Don’t be so shy next time, sweetheart. You know mommy likes it when you tell her what you want.”

“Sorry, mommy.” Vanessa breathes as Brooke kisses her neck again, then again, hands traveling down her back.

“I know, baby.” Brooke grabs Vanessa’s ass, squeezes it just enough to make her squirm. “But it’s okay--we’ll fix that shyness right up, won’t we?”

Vanessa doesn’t have time to ask what Brooke means, because within the next breath, the next pounding heartbeat, Brooke’s hands are back at Vanessa’s waist, turning her around to face the sink and pulling her ass out towards her. 

“Pants off, kitten. Come on, don’t make me do all the work.” Vanessa’s cheeks burn at the command, acutely aware of Brooke’s eyes watching her, trailing her body. 

It’s tantalizing, and if they were at home, Vanessa would have made a game of it, put on a show and teased Brooke until she was thrown on the bed and made to regret the bratty stunt. But they’re on a time crunch - they need to be back before anyone else on the team suspects anything. So Vanessa makes quick work of her jeans, pulling them down around her legs and smiling at the sharp breath it draws from Brooke behind her. She’s about to pull down her panties too, when a hand shoots out from behind her, taps her on the elbow.

“Don’t,” Brooke shakes her head, “Not yet.” 

Vanessa swallows a whine, tenses as Brooke steps forward again, the hand on her elbow tracing its way up her arm, over her shoulder, across her collarbone. She breathes in sharply as Brooke finally closes her hand around Vanessa’s neck, a wicked grin taunting Vanessa in the mirror as she tightens her grip just a little.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Brooke leans forward, nibbles on Vanessa’s ear. “You seem a little short of breath. Do you need me to stop? Maybe we should go back out? If you’re tired, we can go right back to work, pick this up later…”

“No!” Vanessa gasps, the hand around her neck tightening a little again in response. “No, please mommy, please don’t stop.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on it.” Brooke replies nonchalantly, and before Vanessa can respond, can stop the room from spinning, she feels a hand snaking between her legs, pressing down firmly over her cunt through the fabric of her panties. 

“Oh, _fuck…_ ”

“Very good, angel!” Brooke exclaims, her voice light. “That’s exactly what we’re gonna do, if you’re good for me.” 

Vanessa doesn’t even want to think about what any passersby may be hearing, what they must be thinking. So instead, she moans, nods her head. 

“I’ll be good, mommy, please, I promise…”

“Hm.” Brooke responds by quickening the pace of her rubbing up against Vanessa’s cunt, massaging her lips and running two fingers over her clothed slit. “We’ll see.”

Suddenly, everything jerks to a halt, and Vanessa bites down hard on her lip, trying and failing to suppress a frustrated whine. Brooke’s hand is still pressed up against her pussy but it’s not moving anymore, just applying the same kind of heavy, persistent pressure as the hand wrapped around her neck. And instead of having the decency to lay off a little, to at least tell Vanessa what her plan is, Brooke busies her mouth back on Vanessa’s neck, licking and sucking bruises that Vanessa’s going to use her own makeup supply to cover up. 

Vanessa’s been with Brooke long enough, played this game far more than a few times, and so she knows what Brooke wants. What kind of response she’s hoping to elicit.

_Don’t take the bait. Don’t take the bait._

Vanessa moves back on Brooke’s hand just slightly, cursing herself inwardly as she does. But it’s too late--the hand that previously on her throat flies away, giving Vanessa just enough time to breathe before it knots into her hair and pulls back harshly.

“Did I say you could move?” Brooke warns, and Vanessa shakes her head, wincing as the movement pulls a little further on her hair. “That’s right, I didn’t. Remember, baby, I said we’d fuck _if you’re good_. Does that seem like something a good girl would do to you, huh? Disregarding mommy’s rules and trying to act out on her own?”

“No, no, mommy, it’s not, I’m sorry, it’s not--”

“Well, I’m glad you recognize that at least.” Brooke sighs. For a moment, her touch between Vanessa’s legs lightens up, and Vanessa tenses, her heart quickening as the realization that she might have blown it sinks in.

“No, no mommy please keep going, I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please, please, I’m sorry I acted out, I’ll stay still, I promise--”

The pressure returns to its normal level, and Brooke smiles.

“I know you will, baby.” Brooke purrs, letting go of Vanessa’s hair and smoothing it out a little as she begins to move her hand again, resumes warming up Vanessa’s already-dripping cunt. “I just wanted to hear you beg a little first.”

Vanessa is ready to beg again, ready to plead for more, when Brooke lands one more kiss behind her ear, and suddenly she feels her panties being pulled aside and Brooke’s fingers pushing against her pussy, teasing at her entrance. Her fingers finally slide into Vanessa’s cunt right when her other hand wraps around and slips beneath her panties, beginning to rub her clit in circles as her fingers pump smoothly, slowly, in and out, in and out. She speeds up gradually, harder and faster until Vanessa is flushed scarlet with arousal and effort, trying her best to stay quiet, to keep her moans and pleas at a low volume as she begs for _more, more please, give me more…_

“Give you more what _?”_ Brooke taunts, hooking her fingers over Vanessa’s spot and kicking up again to a merciless pace. "Who're you talking to, baby girl?"

“Mommy!” Vanessa cries out as Brooke lands a particularly deep, hard thrust. “Please, mommy, give me more!”

Brooke _does_ , and only a few dizzying moments later, Vanessa’s begging has turned to babbling, words incomprehensible as she pushes back into Brooke, bites down hard on her lip to keep herself quiet as it becomes harder and harder to keep herself up, harder and harder to breathe. 

“You need to come, sweetheart?” Vanessa can’t tell where Brooke’s whisper is coming from, if it’s beside her or behind her, because in that moment, Brooke is _everywhere_ , invading all of Vanessa's senses. “Answer mommy.” 

“Yes mommy, fuck, _please…_ ” 

“Well…” Brooke pretends to deliberate, and it’s cruel, absolutely evil, the way she leaves Vanessa hanging on the edge like this. But it’s a torment that’s thankfully over as fast as it begins, because then Brooke nods, brings a hand to Vanessa’s tit to squeeze it and give her just that one bit of extra stimulation she needs. “Alright, then, come for me.” 

Brooke’s hand goes over Vanessa’s mouth as she comes, muffling any scream she would otherwise let out in favour of a breathless, broken whine. She pulls out only after Vanessa’s come down fully, after her arms give out and Brooke has to catch her, stop her from falling into the sink. 

“You okay, baby?” Brooke fixes Vanessa’s panties, pulls up her jeans and refastens the buttons, zips them closed. 

“Yeah, I’m just… _Jesus._ ” she turns around just enough so that she can fall into Brooke’s arms, let the tall blonde hold her up and bear her weight. “That was _so_ good, Brooke. Holy fuck.” 

Brooke says nothing, only smiles and brings her fingers to her mouth, licking the taste of her girlfriend off while Vanessa watches. The sight of Brooke’s tongue working against her digits, her eyes growing hooded as she savours Vanessa’s taste, is enough to reignite the need between Vanessa’s legs, but there’s no time for that. 

Someone on the other side of the door is knocking very loudly, and they’ve got clients to get back to before the shoot starts.


End file.
